


Puppy Dog Tales

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-23
Updated: 2002-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex brings his puppy home; a Games interlude set about at week after 'Snow Angels'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Dog Tales

Lex looked at the clock for approximately the five hundred and twenty-third time in the last half hour, but school still wasn't out for the day. It had been too late to go to the Seavers' place when they'd finally gotten home the night before, and he'd wanted Clark to go with him, but... he wanted to go get his puppy! Giving up any pretense of work, Lex started pacing around the study. 

She was so cute. He smiled sappily; fortunately there was no one to see it. When Clark had taken him to the farm to see the litter, several of the pups had caught his eye, but when he'd crouched down, Scheherazade had been the one to bound over and tug at the hem of his pants, wanting him to play with her. He'd fallen in love instantly. 

He still could hardly believe that Clark had given him a dog. It was so sweet, and it made things feel more permanent somehow. He had a boyfriend and a dog. He was more than just a Luthor. A wide smile curved his lips again, an expression of sheer happiness on his face. 

* * *

After parking Baby near the mansion's front door, Clark climbed out of the truck and bounded up to the front door, grinning widely. Today they'd gotten their order forms for their class rings, and now he just had to find a way to get the size of Lex's finger so that he could order his. Yeah, he supposed he could check the size of the ring on his collar, but he wanted to be sure that it was right, and for that he needed Lex's finger. 

"Hey! Anyone home?" he yelled as he entered the cavernous entryway, surprised that Enrique or another of the servants wasn't there to meet him. He pulled off his coat and carefully wiped his snowy boots on the mat before venturing in any farther, afraid of ruining the antique area rugs on the floor. 

"Clark! Finally!" Lex practically darted out into the hallway. "Why are you taking your coat off? We have to go get Sheri. I don't want her to have to spend another night out in the cold." He frowned, hoping she was okay. 

Clark tried manfully to keep from laughing, but Lex's obsessive concern about his puppy was too funny - even if it was really cute. "Lex, she's a dog; she has a natural fur coat plus her siblings and her mother, plus the fact that the Seavers' barn is not Antarctica!" As he spoke, he pulled his coat on again. "You talk about me dumping you for food; you're dumping me for your dog!" 

Lex paused in pulling on his own coat to give Clark a very thorough kiss. "I'm not dumping you, Clarkbar; I waited for you, didn't I?" he pointed out reasonably. "Besides, you're the one who gave her to me." 

Somewhat mollified by the kiss, Clark smiled. "Yes, you did, and yes, I did, so why are we standing here talking about it when we could be getting her? Do you have the leash?" He knew Lex had proudly placed the collar on her before they'd left for Colorado, just as he knew that the older man had somehow managed to get a monogrammed tag for her during their trip. 

Lex pulled it out of his pocket almost sheepishly. He'd put it there first thing that morning, ready for Clark's arrival. "All set. We just need to go. We should probably take the truck though. My cars are a bit cramped for a puppy who's never been in one before." 

"No problem, I figured we'd take it anyway. I put a towel down on the seat in case she has an accident on the way back." He hugged Lex as they walked back outside, getting into the truck and heading down the road toward the Seavers' farm. "I hope you've saved a lot of newspapers; you're going to need them until she gets the hang of where and when she's supposed to go." 

Lex stared at him blankly for a moment before pulling out his cell phone and calling Enrique, telling him to stock up on newspapers right away and to salvage any that were in the recycling. "This is going to be more complicated than I thought." He turned sideways in his seat, watching Clark as he drove. "Have I thanked you for this?" 

Clark glanced over at him and grinned. "Yeah, but maybe you want to wait until you get her and she's eaten your shoes and piddled on your bed before saying it again." 

"On my..." Lex grabbed his cell phone again and told his staff to order more bedding. Lots of it. That taken care of, he put the phone away and smiled at Clark, his expression brightening when he saw the turnoff for the Seavers' up ahead. "There, just ahead, don't miss the turn!" 

"Lex, I know where the driveway is, thank you," Clark said carefully as he tried to keep from howling with laughter. This side of Lex was just... too funny! 

He turned into the drive and pulled up outside the house, figuring on being polite and knocking on the door but doubting that Lex would go anywhere but the barn. 

The moment the truck drew to a halt, before Clark had even switched the engine off, Lex was out the door and heading for the barn, eager to check on Sheri and bring her home. He hesitated a bit in the deepening shadows, remembering where the light switch was from their last visit but hesitant to turn it on in case it threw the animals off their schedule or something. Shrugging, he walked forward carefully, deciding there was enough light to see, and he crouched down near the few pups still there. 

"Sheri," he called softly, knowing she wouldn't know her name yet but unable to prevent himself. All three pups came toward him, stubby little tails wagging furiously, and he smiled, petting each of them though his eyes kept going back to _his_ dog. 

After talking to the Seavers for a few minutes and thanking them again for the opportunity to buy one of their pups, then having _them_ thank him for taking her, Clark headed to the barn, squinting into the gloom inside. "Lex? Why didn't you turn on the lights?" he asked, flicking on the switch, then grinning at the sight of his lover sitting on the ground surrounded by puppies. 

"I wasn't sure if it was bad for the animals to make it light when it should be dark. Don't want to throw off their milking schedule or whatever," Lex shrugged, not even sure if there were any cows around. Come to think of it, it didn't smell bad so probably not. Whatever. "She's bigger than she was when we saw her at Christmas. It's okay to take her home now, right?" He finally tore his eyes away from the dogs to look up at Clark. 

Sure that if he looked at Lex, he'd burst into laughter, Clark knelt down to pet the pups' mother, scratching her under the chin until he got control of himself again. "Yes, you can take her home today. Mrs. Seavers said that Dr. Ames was out a few days ago and vaccinated all of them; that's why some of them are gone now." 

"So she's had all her shots? Maybe I should have a vet come out to check on her, just in case," Lex worried. "I know we have food for her--I left Enrique instructions to take care of that--and she has all the toys you gave me for her at Christmas. But if she gets sick..." He looked down at the dog currently sprawled in his lap, chewing on a button of his coat. 

"Lex, she's fine. How would you feel if someone kept dragging you to the doctor because you _might_ get sick?" Clark leaned over and picked Sheri up off Lex's lap, the chubby puppy overflowing the palm of his hand. He held her up at eye level and laughed when she licked at his nose, then sneezed. "If you want to set up an appointment to meet Dr. Ames, that's one thing, but don't drag her in there if she pukes. It'll probably be from chewing on your shoes or something." 

"You're laughing at me," Lex grumbled, rising to his feet after a final pat for the two remaining pups. "I just want everything to be perfect." He had to smile as he watched Sheri inspecting Clark, and he moved closer, leaning his head on Clark's shoulder, which brought him in perfect licking range for the little dog. 

"I know you do, and it will be," Clark promised, sliding an arm around Lex's waist and chuckling when Sheri went crazy licking her owner's face - of course, the fact that he was holding her right there didn't hurt matters any. "Ready to get her home?" 

Laughing and half-heartedly fending the puppy off, Lex smiled at Clark. "Yes, let's get out of this cold barn. She may have a fur coat, as you keep reminding me, but I don't. Curling up in front of the fire with a glass of brandy sounds good to me right about now. Hmm, I'll have to make sure that the fireplaces are securely covered so she can't get into them." 

"Do you want me to drop the two of you off at your place so you can be alone?" Clark asked, handing Lex Sheri and keeping a reasonably straight face as they walked outside again. He saw Mrs. Seavers watching through the kitchen window and raised a hand to wave goodbye, then held the truck door open for Lex so that he could get in. "Remember to put her leash on just in case." 

"Don't be absurd. I want you to come home with me, Clark. And why would I need a leash on her in the truck?" Neither comment made any sense to Lex. 

"Well, the way you're looking at her, it looks like you want to be alone," Clark laughed. "And do you want to risk her jumping out of the car if you open the door and she squirms loose?" 

"Smartass." Lex settled himself and pulled out the leash so he could attach it to Sheri's collar. He had to laugh when she immediately began twisting around to snap at it, finally settling in to chew the closest portion she could reach. 

"Home, Clark," he intoned when the other man joined him in the truck, laughing silver eyes rising to meet green. 

"If she chews through that, it'll be sort of useless," Clark murmured, shaking his head at Lex's regal tone even as he started the truck. "You want me to drive at ten miles an hour to keep your baby safe?" 

"I'm sure the speed limit will be fine," said the man who probably didn't even know what the speed limit _was_. "And she's not going to chew through it. She's just playing with it. Or possibly teething for all I know." 

"Could be, but she _is_ chewing on it, and if you let her get in the habit of it, eventually she _will_ chew through it. Look in the glove compartment; there should be something for her in there." 

"Disciplinarian," Lex muttered under his breath as he popped open the glove compartment and rummaged around till he found the rawhide bone beneath the various papers. He extracted the leash from Sheri's teeth and managed to distract her with the chewtoy, so she settled back onto his leg, gnawing ferociously. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Clark snickered. "I thought you liked it when I got all dommy on you." 

"You know I do." Lex shot a heated glance at him. "But I don't want to be one of those pet owners who have their dogs so regimented that you wonder if the poor things only breathe on command." 

"Fine, I won't say another word about it." Shaking his head, Clark turned down Lex's driveway, even going so far as to hit the remote and open the garage door and drive inside so that Lex's dog wouldn't have to go out in the cold any more today. 

"You know I didn't mean that." Lex actually ignored the pup to concentrate on Clark. "I'm just trying to figure out what I'm doing here. Bear with me." He leaned over to brush a kiss over Clark's lips. 

Clark reached up and stroked the side of his face, then grinned. "I know; I just don't want her to walk all over you. _I'm_ the only one who can do that, remember?" 

"Clark, if you get jealous of a _dog_ , I swear I'm taking you to a psychiatrist!" Lex leaned into his hand for a moment, smiling, then straightened up and reached for the handle. "Come on, let's introduce Sheri to her new home." 

Snickering, Clark climbed out of the truck, watching as Lex set Sheri down and listening as her high-pitched yips echoed throughout the garage. "Five bucks says she piddles... Too late." The puppy squatted and did her business next to the black Testerosa, and Clark bit his lip to keep from howling at Lex's horrified expression. 

"Well, at least it wasn't on my lap," Lex observed philosophically. "Enrique!" he called as they made their way inside. 

"Sir?" 

"Please arrange to have the garage hosed down. Scheherazade had a bit of an accident." 

Enrique's expression grew more wooden. "Right away, sir." He vanished before Lex could say another word. 

Once the older man had left, Clark shook his head. "Oh man, if looks could kill. I get the feeling that Enrique doesn't like dogs." 

"I get the feeling a raise is in order," Lex replied wryly, leading the way toward the study. He kept Sheri on the leash, not wanting to lose track of her before they were inside a single room with the doors closed. 

"Good idea." Clark closed the door behind them, then spread out several layers of newspapers on the floor. "Where are her bowls? She might be thirsty after the drive." 

"Over by my desk," Lex said, indicating the already filled food and water bowls. He watched the little dog explore the room, never getting too far from him. "Do you think she'll miss her mother? I read that the first night away can be traumatic." 

Clark spread more papers out near them, then settled onto the floor, leaning against the couch to watch Lex and Sheri interact. "Probably. Mom said if you wrap an old clock up in a towel and put it in her bed by her, it'll calm her down; she'll think its her mom or the other pups next to her." 

"I don't think I have any clocks that aren't digital. Oh, maybe in the library. There might be an old-fashioned one in there. I'm assuming it's the vibrations of the ticking that we're going for here to emulate a heartbeat?" If worst came to worst, she could always sleep with Lex, but that wasn't really a habit he wanted to start. At the foot of the bed fine, but anywhere else and she might get squashed when Clark was over. 

"If you don't, we have some at the house. I can run over there and grab one for her," Clark promised. "And yes, that's what it does." He leaned around the couch when Sheri's explorations took her to the far corner of the room, her tail wagging furiously as she chased down new and exciting scents. 

"She's so cute," Lex murmured, watching her adoringly. He got down on the floor, kneeling with complete disregard for his pants, and called her name, wanting her to learn it. She did come running to him, but it probably had more to do with him getting down to her level than knowing her name. 

"She's not the only one," Clark murmured. "I wish I had a camera." 

"Hey, at least my obsession's alive," Lex retorted. "Unlike you who pamper a _truck_!" 

"Mine doesn't pee on the floor." 

"Mine is cuddly." 

"I have you to cuddle." 

"You win." Lex stood up and wrapped his arms around Clark as he kissed him. "But my dog is still cuter than your truck." 

Clark grinned, allowing Sheri to wrestle with his hand while he kissed Lex again. "Yes, she is, but you're cuter then she is." 

"Well, I'm glad you prefer me to a dog. I'd be seriously worried otherwise," Lex teased, watching them play. "Hopefully she'll realize quickly that she only hurts her teeth when she tries to chew on you." 

"I probably shouldn't let her do it. If she gets used to chewing on me, she could really hurt someone else." Clark gently disengaged Sheri's teeth from his finger and offered her a rubber squeaky toy to play with instead. 

"Good point. I'd hate for her to chomp on any of my parts unexpectedly. And you might miss some of them too," Lex snickered. 

"Plus try explaining _that_ to a surgeon. 'Well, Doctor, I was getting ready to get busy with my boyfriend when my dog went all Lorena Bobbit on me!'" 

"Uh... no! I really have no desire to end up on Chloe's Wall of Weird for any reason, especially not that one. Besides, that would mean abstaining for a very long time, lover." 

Clark looked horrified. "No! Nonononono! Sheri will only chew on what she's supposed to, right, girl?" 

Sheri barked right on cue, making both of them laugh. 

"So, what should I do? Just pet her when she whines, or what? She's still too little to take to obedience training." 

"You're asking me?" Clark shrugged and shook his head. "I've never had a dog either, you know. For now I'd say pet her and try to distract her when she does something you don't want her to. I think right now we should just concentrate on trying to get her house-broken; the rest can wait until she's a little older," 

"Works for me. Petting I can do. The housebreaking part... how does that work exactly?" Lex picked up his cell phone and called his assistant, telling him to put through a raise for Enrique immediately. "Hopefully I'll still have a staff by next week." 

"Same way Mom trained you to clean up after yourself at my place. Praise when you do it right, scolding when you don't. If she goes on the paper, you give her a treat, if not, tap her on the nose and say 'No!' Do the same thing if she goes when we're walking her. You do know she has to be walked, right?" 

"Yes, I know she has to be walked," Lex retorted, choosing to ignore the comparison to himself... for the moment. "And why exactly am I trying to train her to go on the paper if I want her to go outside? It's not like she's ever going to be alone and not able to be let out. Then again, I suppose a whole night is a long time for someone with that small a bladder. Papers. In my bedroom." He sighed. 

"Exactly." Clark gave Lex another hug before scooping Sheri up and placing her in his lap, knowing that one look in her eyes would clear any doubts from Lex's mind. "If you don't want to do that, we can get her a cage..." 

"NO!" Lex grabbed the puppy and cuddled her, eyeing Clark like some homicidal maniac out to murder his firstborn. "Don't you worry, sweetie, no one's sticking you in a cage." He petted her, calming her after the shock of his bellow. 

"Sorry! Sorry! No cage, forget I mentioned it!" Clark shook his head, backing away from Lex and Sheri, his hands raised in the air. 

"I don't believe you even suggested that. Maybe I should stick _you_ in a cage and see how you like it." Lex still glared at him as he stroked the happily squirming pup. 

"I just suggested it for training her, Lex." He glanced at his watch, sighed and pushed to his feet. "Look, I've got to get going; I promised Mom and Dad I'd be home for dinner tonight, and I've got a ton of homework. If you need anything, call, okay?" 

Lex's eyes widened. "You're leaving me? Alone with her? What if she needs something? How will I know?" 

"She has food and water, there are papers down on the floor, and she has plenty of toys. She'll be fine, Lex, just keep her with you so she doesn't get lonely." 

Lex stared at him pathetically. "Uh, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He could do this. How difficult could it be? 

"Sure." Clark leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head. "Want to come over or want me to come here?" 

"I should probably go over there to give Enrique a break from Sheri. Otherwise he might quit." Lex smiled wryly. 

"And that would be bad." Clark gave a lopsided smile as he straightened up. "Have a good night and good luck." 

"That doesn't fill me with confidence, Clark," Lex muttered, watched him walk away, then turning his attention back to the small dog currently peeing on his floor. "No, Sheri, on the paper." He picked her up hastily and carried her over to the paper, trying not to think about the fact that he was holding a peeing dog. 

Telling himself that being jealous over a dog--a dog that _he'd_ given Lex--was stupid, Clark made his way back to the garage and his truck, waiting until the door rolled up before starting the engine and pulling out onto the snow-covered drive. Okay, it was stupid, but he was jealous, and the fact that Lex hadn't even said goodbye didn't help matters! 

Shaking his head, he headed for home, turning on the lights and the windshield wipers when it started to snow again, the wind-whipped flakes moving almost horizontally across the road. "Guess I'll have to get his ring size another time..." 

* * *

Lex stared at his clock. 3:17. He really didn't want to be up at this hour of the morning, but apparently the whimpering puppy in the box at the side of his bed had other ideas. He got out of bed, sinking to his knees beside her, reaching in to stroke the little dog huddled against the towel-wrapped clock. "Come on, sweetie, you have to sleep. _I_ have to sleep." Logic had no effect on her pitiful whines. 

Unable to bear it another moment, Lex scooped her out of the box, holding her against his chest. The moment she felt his touch, the whimpers tapered off, and Lex groaned. "Okay, you win." He crawled back into bed, pulling a pillow against his chest and setting her on it, then curling around it and her. "Now can we sleep?" A small snore told him that she was already asleep, comforted by his nearness. 

* * *

Lex arrived at the Kents' shortly before Clark was due to get home from school, tired from his broken night's sleep and needing to get out before Enrique had a seizure. He all but staggered into the kitchen, shutting the door and setting the puppy down on the floor, though keeping her on the leash. 

"Rough night?" Martha asked, looking up from the bookkeeping program she was working with on the computer to blink in surprise at Lex's bedraggled state. "And I take it that cutie is Sheri?" 

"Yes, she is." Lex managed to beam down at the pup despite his fatigue, his expression almost fatuous. "And yeah, she kept me up half the night. She sounds so pitiful when she cries. Thank god she stopped when I brought her up onto the bed with me." 

Chuckling, she stood and moved to pour him a mug of coffee, setting it on the table and taking Lex's coat when he shrugged out of it. After hanging it up, she knelt down before the definitely excited puppy and let her sniff her hand. "Hey there, sweetie. You are a cutie, and I bet you'll have Lex around your paw even more then Clark does around his finger." 

Lex chuckled. "I think they're going to fight over me. In fact, I'm almost positive Clark was jealous of her last night." He took a mouthful of the coffee. "Thanks, I really needed that." 

She nodded. "Maybe you'll be awake by the time Clark comes home now, and I don't know about jealous, but he was moping around last night, and that's been a rare occurrence the past six months." 

"Trust me, it's jealousy." Lex looked somewhat sheepish as he explained, "I ought to know. I was jealous of his damned truck." 

"Why were you..." Martha paused and backtracked. "Never mind, I really don't want to know. I'm sure he'll be fine, just make sure you tell him goodnight tonight." 

"Huh?" Lex stared at her as he replayed last night in his mind, then frowned. "But he didn't say goodnight either. No, no, never mind; I know, don't worry about who's right or wrong; just do it if I want to keep him happy, just like he does for me." He glanced down as Sheri tried to chew on the chair leg. "Would it be okay to let her off the leash? She went outside just before we came, so it should be safe." 

"Of course." Martha unhooked the leash from the puppy's collar and handed it to Lex before sitting on the floor, laughing as Sheri scrambled into her lap and tried to lick her face. "She is an affectionate little thing; you'd better watch out when she gets larger or she'll be pushing you out of the bed." 

"I'll just hide behind Clark. I doubt she or anything else could move _him_." Lex chuckled as he watched Sheri make another conquest. "Is there something I can do while you two are getting to know each other?" 

"Do the laundry? Start supper? Finish the books for this month for me?" she laughed, rubbing Sheri behind the ears before setting her on the floor and getting to her feet again. "Honestly, Lex, you relax. I really don't need you falling asleep in the middle of helping me." 

"Well, I'm tired enough that I won't argue with you." Lex sat back, drinking some more of his coffee and feeling the caffeine start to wake him up. "Between Sheri keeping me up half the night and spending the day convincing Enrique not to quit, I'm exhausted." 

"He doesn't like dogs?" she asked, closing the account books and moving them off the table. 

"Apparently not. And he particularly doesn't like baby dogs who haven't been trained yet. I think the final straw was when he stepped in a little surprise that I hadn't noticed." Lex smirked as he remembered the expression on Enrique's face. 

"Oh... dear..." Martha tried to contain her amusement at the thought of the very proper servant stepping in a mess but failed. "The poor man. Did he recover?" 

"I'm not certain. I grabbed Sheri, yelled that he was getting a raise, and bolted. Can I stay here tonight?" 

At that, Martha gave in to her laughter, hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. "If Jonathan steps in one of those surprises in the middle of the night, you'll be looking for somewhere else to sleep." 

"I'll carpet Clark's room with newspapers and shut the door. I really don't think it would be safe for me to show my face back at the castle for a little while." 

"A very good plan, and speaking of newspapers, there are some in the recycling bin. She may have gone not long ago, but she's looking a bit too curious about the floor over there." 

Lex darted a harried look at Sheri, grabbed several of the papers, and spread them in a corner of the room. That done, he scooped the little dog up and set her on top of them, firmly saying, "On the paper, Sheri!" 

She looked up at him and whined, then grabbed hold of a corner of the paper, growling and shredding it as she shook her head. 

"Not quite what you had in mind?" Martha asked. 

Lex groaned. "There are times that I swear she knows exactly what I'm trying to tell her, and she just does these things to drive me nuts while she laughs at me!" 

"There were times when I thought the same thing about Clark before he learned how to talk. Hmmm, and she has the same pouty look he had as well. At least you're consistent in who you love." 

"You might want not to put it that way to Clark," Lex laughed. "I'm not entirely certain he'd care for being compared to a dog." He herded Sheri back onto the paper when she started to wander off, determined that she would go on it this time. 

Martha nodded. "True." As they both watched, Sheri squatted and did her business on the paper, earning herself vocal praise from both of them. 

The door banged open, and Clark hustled inside, shutting it firmly behind him to keep out the cold. "I'm home - yipe!" He made an awkward half-leap, trying not to step on the yapping bundle of fluff who was trying to bite his shoelaces. "Geez, Lex, don't you have her trained yet? You're slipping!" 

"Oh, I don't know. She almost had you falling into my lap; I think I'm doing pretty well." Lex smirked at him as he rose to his feet. "Besides, it took me longer than one day to train _you_ , and she's a lot younger. I'm sure I'll be equally successful." Not giving Clark a chance to reply at first, he pulled the younger man into a kiss, wanting to make sure his lover didn't have any concerns about being ignored in favor of the dog. 

"Ooo, very funny," Clark murmured, keeping hold of Lex for a moment longer, just wanting to be near him. "So how'd it go last night?" This was asked when Sheri tried to squeeze between their legs, then whined up at them. 

"Well, she seemed to like me better than a clock," Lex admitted sheepishly. "I gave in since it was the only way I was going to get any sleep. But you'll see for yourself tonight since nothing in heaven or hell could make me go back to the castle yet." 

"Don't blame her, I'd like you better than a clock too," Clark murmured, hugging Lex again before squatting down to say hello to his lover's new love. "Oh, look in my backpack; I got you something today." 

"And hello to you too, Clark," Martha laughed. "You know, if I was like you, I'd be pouting at being ignored about now." 

Looking curious, Lex picked up the backpack. "So what am I looking for? How big is it? Is it for me or Sheri?" He rummaged among the books, not sure what he should be looking for. 

"Once you find it, you'll know what it is, I promise." 

More and more intrigued, Lex started pulling the books out when one of them made him look again, and he started to laugh. "Don't have a lot of confidence in me, do you?" He held it up so Martha could see the book on dog training. "Sadly, I think you're right." He looked down at the pup who was tugging on the hem of his pants. 

"Mom!" Clark sighed when she burst out laughing. "Well, it's not like either of us have ever had one before..." 

"Maybe if I show it to Enrique, he'll take it as a peace offering and not do me serious bodily injury before quitting." Lex reached down to scoop Sheri up, trying to be stern as he told her not to do that, but he had to laugh when she licked his hand and wagged her tail. 

"So how much are you paying him now anyway?" Clark asked while opening the fridge and pulling out the bottle of milk, taking a drink from it before his mother caught him at it and boxed his ear, giving him a stern look before going out to start the laundry. 

"I'm not sure; I lost track somewhere around a million a week," Lex groaned. "If he holds me to it, you're going to have to take me in and keep me." 

"And how would you explain Sheri's presents all over the floor to my parents?" 

"She and I are practicing our pathetic look. It melts hearts... and saves our lives." Lex put the pup down, deciding it ought to be safe enough since she'd only just gone, and stood up to slide his arms around Clark's waist again. "So, do I get a real kiss?" 

Clark leaned in, waiting until Lex closed his eyes before licking the tip of his nose. 

"Yuck! Clark!" Lex batted him away, rubbing his nose ferociously. "Looks like your training still needs some work!" 

"So train me then." Clark grinned, his eyes bright with humor. "I mean, that seemed like the kisses you were interested in." 

"Nut," Lex said fondly. "The dog that I love, especially since _you_ gave her to me, can lick me. My lover--that's you, in case you weren't sure--is supposed to kiss me properly. You know, leave me hard as a rock and panting for breath, trying to keep a counter between your mom and me?" 

Clark's smile turned heated, and he bent his head to brush his lips against Lex's ear. "Don't you get that way when I lick you?" 

"Ahhh... depends _how_ you lick me." Lex shivered in Clark's embrace, feeling the moist heat of his breath against his ear. 

"Like this?" Clark breathed before curling his tongue around the shell of Lex's ear. "Or this?" He flicked it over the soft lobe, playing with the small bit of flesh. 

Lex whimpered softly, making Sheri dance around their feet though he never noticed. The only thing he was aware of just then was Clark and what the younger man was doing to him. 

"Missed you last night," Clark murmured, slowly working his way down Lex's throat, alternating licks with small nips. 

"M-me too. I wanted you to stay. We may not _need_ to be together all the time," he had to catch his breath again when Clark nipped at the hollow of his throat. "But I still sleep better with you beside me, not to mention simply wanting your company." 

"I know the feeling," Clark sighed, straightening up and simply hugging Lex. "Just being with you makes it all better." 

"Exactly." Lex allowed himself the luxury of leaning on Clark, accepting his support, and Sheri's whining finally made itself heard. Glancing down, he chuckled. "Looks like someone doesn't like not being the center of attention." 

Clark stooped down and picked up the whining puppy, rolling her over and rubbing her belly then sliding his arm around Lex's waist. "Looks like she takes after you in that respect." 

"A person could do worse than emulating me," Lex replied with dignity. "Be nice or we'll find someone who treats us right." 

"Yeah, whatever you say, Krillin," Clark snorted. "So, you going to help me with my homework or Mom with dinner?" 

"You. Martha already rejected my offer. I think she was afraid I'd fall asleep in a pot of boiling water or something," Lex admitted. "High school geometry, however, I can handle in my sleep." 

After handing Sheri over to Lex, Clark bent to pick up his books, shaking his head. "In other words you're going to be crashed out on my bed while I do all the work." 

"I knew you had to be smarter than you look, farm boy," Lex said sweetly. "Don't forget to grab some newspapers. This little lady hasn't quite mastered the whole concept of waiting till she's outside." 

"And I'm inviting her into my room... yeah, I'm brilliant." 

* * *

"Just _how_ much did it cost to get the dog hair out of your pool filter?" Clark asked, shaking his head and staring at the now empty depression that until recently had been Lex's spacious pool. "And _how_ did she get in there?" 

"I have no idea," Lex sighed. "But she obviously likes water. I'm going to have to get a new filter that can stand up to dog hair and get the pool cleaned more often. Now that she's discovered it, you know there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to keep her out of it." He eyed Sheri, who woofed at him, her tail wagging. "God, I can't even stay mad at her." 

"Well, she is part spaniel, and they love the water. As for you, you've become a pushover, Lexy, admit it." 

"You know, people used to tremble in fear at the thought of my displeasure. And then you came along. And then the empress over there just hammered the final nail in the coffin of my cold, hard reputation. Maybe I should go audition to be the new Mr. Rogers." Lex eyed them both. 

Clark did his best to look repentant. "Do you want me to cower and tremble before you? I will if it would make you feel better." 

"You're all heart. I'm just going to have to accept it, I guess. Lex Luthor is a nice guy." He sighed sadly. "Who would ever have thought?" 

"Me, for one." 

"My hero. I'm going to have to get you a suit of armor and a white charger." Lex hugged him, which brought Sheri over to make sure she wasn't missing anything. 

Clark chuckled and dipped Lex over his arm so that he could kiss him. "Then I'll sweep you off your feet and carry you away to my... barnloft." 

"Fool." Lex returned the kiss, then burst into laughter when Sheri managed to brace her front paws on Clark's arm and started licking his head. "Uh, Clark, bit of a mood breaker here," he chuckled. 

"This is why they tell you the romance dies after you have kids," Clark sighed, straightening Lex upright once again and letting him go so that he could console his puppy. 

Lex sank down to sit cross-legged on the tile floor, and Sheri immediately hopped into his lap. "But unlike kids, we don't have to worry about what she'll see after we go to bed. And she's already learned to stay off the bed at certain times," Lex reminded him with a grin, remembering the offended barking a couple of week before when they'd knocked her off the foot of the bed. 

"Good thing or we'd never get horizontal again." Grinning to let Lex know he was joking, Clark sank down on one of the chairs next to the pool, wondering if tonight would be the night he'd be able to get that damn ring size. Orders were due on Monday, so he had three nights and two days to try. 

"Even Sheri isn't cute enough for me to let that happen." Lex looked up at the younger man, then shifted so his back was leaning against the lounger, far enough down that he could look at Clark comfortably. "I know she's taken up a lot of my time lately, but now that she's house-trained--thank god! Enrique was starting to scare me--tonight I can concentrate on you. No interruptions." 

Sheri flopped down in Lex's lap again, and Clark snickered. "Uh, yeah. I'll believe that when I see it." He turned around on the lounger and reached around Lex to rub the pup's head. "Good thing she's so cute." 

"So if you think someone's cute, you'll let them get away with things?" Lex murmured. "How very interesting. So I ought to be able to do just about anything then." One hand gripped Clark's ankle and slowly slid up his leg, just barely touching him. 

"You - you think you're cute?" Clark asked, squirming when Lex's hand skimmed over his leg. 

"You think I'm not?" Lex leaned a little closer, now flicking his tongue over the sensitized skin, then blowing lightly. He watched the goosebumps rise with satisfaction, liking the visible sign of how he affected Clark. 

"I - I was thinking more handsome, but if you want to be cute... God, Lex!" Clark was squirming in the chair now, twisting his ankle but only succeeding in rucking up his pant leg and exposing more of his leg to the older man. 

"Well, it's not what I usually go for, but under the circumstances... I can live with cute for now." He watched Clark's squirming with interest. "Something wrong there, Clarkbar?" He leaned closer to nibble. 

"Good thing I took my boots off when I came in or you might have gotten one in the face if you made me twitch too much." 

"No," Lex said, shaking his head without the slightest trace of worry. "You're too used to watching your strength. You would never do anything that might hurt me. Hell, I have to practically beg you to get you be a bit rough in bed when I'm in the mood for that." 

Clark squirmed again, half rolling over to try and get away from the grip Lex had on him. "It's not fair," he sighed, getting control of himself for a moment. "I wish there was some way you could put a mark on me." Even though he felt bad about bruising Lex when he got a little out of control, there was something really _hot_ about seeing the marks he made on his lover's body. 

"You and me both. But since the only thing we've found that affects you is the meteors, we're out of luck. Although... Hmmm, I wonder if we could create a sunlamp that would mimic the radiation of a red giant? I'll look into that. Later." Placing Sheri on the tile floor, Lex rolled up onto the lounger and on top of Clark. 

"And what do you plan on doing now?" Clark asked, wrapping his arms around Lex's torso and smiling up at him. 

Not liking being left alone on the ground, Sheri placed her paws on the side of the chaise, yipping as she tried to jump up to join her humans. 

Twisting around on top of Clark to peer down at the dog, Lex started to laugh. "Well, I was going to suck you off, but her highness seems to have other ideas." He reached down and scooped her up, setting her on Clark's chest as well. "Look, little lady, interfering with our sex life is a no-no." 

She didn't seem to care as she licked his nose. 

Clark sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to wait until she takes a nap." Sheri squirmed around on his chest, and he made a face as her plumed tail waved under his nose while she tried to bathe Lex's face with her tongue. 

"I suppose drugging her water is out?" Lex sighed even as he laughed and tried to push her away from his face. 

Sheri decided she liked that game and squirmed, barking happily as she pounced, then yipped in surprise when her paws suddenly slid out from under her, splaying in four directions, and she did a belly-flop on top of Clark. 

"Yeah, like you'd do that," Clark snorted before shifting to examine one of the dog's paws. "Doesn't bother me, but you might want to think about getting her claws trimmed soon or she's going to be leaving welts on you." 

"Can't have that. Only you are supposed to mark me." Lex curled slightly to one side, half on and half beside Clark, Sheri curled up on Clark's chest so that she could see both of them. "You know, we're getting frighteningly domestic." 

Clark gave a half shrug, careful not to upset Sheri or Lex's balance. "You're the one who's afraid to leave her and Enrique alone..." he teased. 

"I'd come home to a scene out of _Fatal Attraction_ plus have to hire a new butler! Manservant. Whatever the hell Enrique is." 

"You pay him and you don't know?" 

"I know he runs my house and me. That doesn't mean that I know what his title should be." 

"Lord God and Dictator? Ruler of Lex? Oh wait, that's Sheri," Clark snickered. 

"I'm ruled by a tripartite god: Enrique, Clark, and Sheri!" 

"Hrmmm, I don't even come first. Where's the love?" 

"I'll show you after her highness is settled for the night. Unless you think you can hold still..." Lex teasingly petted Clark, leaving his hand cupped over the teen's groin. 

Clark's eyebrows rose, and he tried unsuccessfully to keep from squirming a bit. "Lex, if you keep that up, your dog is going to go sailing through the windows, and then you'll be a very unhappy boy." 

"You telling me that you can't hold still while I suck you off?" Lex teased, fingers still lightly stroking the stirring flesh. "So much for super powers. No self-control at all." 

"I never claimed that was one of my powers," Clark said pointedly. 

"Well, just don't turn her into a hotdog, superteen." Lex twisted and shifted until he could mouth Clark's cock through his pants, then sat up, smirking wickedly. "I think I need a shower." 

"Ha fucking ha." Sheri scrabbled to her feet on Clark's chest, plainly ready to follow Lex wherever he was going. "Looks like she's planning on joining you." 

"Forget it, your ladyship." Lex scooped her up and hugged her, then put her down again. "Sheri's not the pet I want sharing my shower. Besides, you don't clog the drains." He gave Clark a toothy smile as he backed away. 

Clark folded his arms over his chest and looked at Lex. "So I'm a pet now? I repeat: ha fucking ha." 

"Well, you're cute, and you're cuddly, and I like to pet you, and you certainly seem to like being petted. Sounds like a pet to me." 

"And don't forget the collar." 

"I _never_ forget the collar. Either of them. Any of them." He unconsciously clasped a hand over the leather band around the other wrist. 

"Good thing." Clark reached inside his shirt and pulled his own collar out, letting Lex's ring hang down over his shirt. He smiled and gently set Sheri on the floor so he could sit up. "So, what are you going to do if I join you in the shower and Sheri starts whining outside the door?" That had happened the last couple of times they'd tried this, and Clark had ended up alone each time. 

Lex sighed. "She has to learn some time that she can't always have her way and that I can't be with her all the time. If she whines, she'll just have to wait till we're ready to come out." 

Clark had to chuckle at Lex's expression. "Uh huh. And I'll believe that when I see it." He stood and hugged the older man. "But I'll still love you anyway even if you vanish on me." 

"Well, you know, if you were buried balls deep inside me, I _couldn't_ go anywhere." 

"Good point. So why aren't we doing that right now?" 

"Because you've been too busy telling me that I won't hold still for you to fuck me to actually fuck me." Lex smiled sweetly. 

Not even bothering to answer that, Clark hoisted Lex up over his shoulder and, with Sheri yapping around his ankles, started to walk toward the adjoining shower. 

"Ohh, dommy. I like it," Lex chuckled, taking advantage of his position to admire Clark's ass, then to fondle it. "I think I saw this in a porn movie once." 

"It figures." Clark stooped to pick up one of Sheri's bones so she'd have something to do while they were otherwise occupied and pushed the changing room door open. Once they all were inside, he tossed the bone onto the floor, grinning when she pounced on it, and carried Lex into the shower. "Never seen one myself, just the Playboys Pete stole from his brothers." 

"You haven't really missed much, but if you're interested, I can pull a couple out, and we can sit and jerk off in front of the TV," Lex offered magnanimously. "For now, though, I'd much rather concentrate on a live-action adventure." 

"Aw, but Lex, I've missed out on that part of growing up!" Clark whined. "You've got porn here and never showed me? Is there any with girls doing girls?" 

"I was a teenaged boy. What do you think?" Lex laughed shortly. "Girls doing girls, girls doing boys, boys doing boys, and multiples thereof. You name it, I have it. Just don't tell your parents or we'll be back to square one." 

"Good idea. I don't think Mom wants to hear about Debbie does Donnie and Darla and Doug. Dad either!" He set Lex on the floor and started pulling his shirt up over his head. 

"No, some things are best kept to ourselves." Lex watched eagerly as Clark undressed, enjoying every inch of flesh as it was bared to his gaze. Finally remembering that they were there for a shower, he stepped over to the spacious enclosure and switched on the water, never looking away from the impromptu striptease Clark was performing for him. 

Once he was naked, Clark stared at Lex, cocking his head to the side. "You know, Krillin, showering usually works better if both of us are undressed." 

About to tease him, Lex remembered that they only had a limited amount of time before Sheri would start whining for attention. While he had no intention of stopping when she did, it would still be distracting. With that in mind, he simply stripped as Clark watched, then stepped into the shower and held out a hand, smirking. "It also usually works better if both of us get wet." 

"That too," Clark chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Lex's and stepping into the spacious enclosure, shutting the glass door firmly behind them so that they wouldn't get any visitors. 

"Mmm," he sighed as they moved under the heated spray, his hands running over Lex's wet skin, "it feels like forever since we've been able to do this." 

"Sorry, love. Who knew that baby dogs took up so much time?" Lex kissed him in apology. "What can I do to make it up to you?" 

"S'okay," Clark smiled, nibbling Lex's upper lip, "I got over feeling neglected a week ago. She's just too cute to be too jealous of." He pulled Lex closer to him, and arched into his hips. "As for what you can do to me... Let me fuck you in here?" 

"Gee, Clark, I don't know. You know how much I hate that; it's a lot to ask," Lex teased, rubbing against him. "Talk about your ridiculous questions," he mocked laughingly. "Somehow that seems more like something you're doing for me, but far be it for me to deny you." He bit at Clark's jaw, then turned to face the wall, hands braced and butt outthrust. 

Clark snickered. "Well, if I'd've known it was such a chore for you to fuck me?" He laughed out loud when Lex looked back at him over his shoulder, one eyebrow arched expressively. Plastering himself against the older man's back, he bit at the smooth line of Lex's neck, working his way down to his shoulder, all the while grinding his erection against his lover's ass. 

"Asshole." Lex's back arched as he pushed back against Clark's erection and teeth simultaneously. "God, you feel so good. Can't wait to feel you inside me," he rasped, trying to urge Clark on by talking. "Love feeling that hard cock inside me, feeling like I belong to you." 

"I dunno," Clark murmured, continuing to rub against Lex's butt, the friction lessened by the water pouring down on them, "this feels pretty good, and you do belong to me, just like I belong to you." 

"Clark? Love?" Lex waited a beat, wanting to be sure he had the younger man's full attention. "Fuck me!" 

Clark blinked, frozen for a second before his shoulders started to shake with laughter. "Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor, sir!" he snickered, squeezing some of the liquid soap into his palm and over his fingers. He moved back just enough to get his hand between them, then pressed two fingers into Lex's body, scissoring them to stretch the older man open, then pulling back and slicking his erection so that he could slide home with relative ease. 

"Ahhh," Lex moaned happily at the faint burn as he stretched to accommodate his lover. "Fucking involves moving, Clark," he snarked, clenching and releasing his inner muscles rhythmically as he looked over his shoulder at the teenager. 

"It does?" Clark asked innocently before purring because of the feeling of Lex tightening around him. "I dunno, Lexy, you're doing an excellent job of making me feel good on your own." 

"Move, Clark!" Lex growled, glaring over his shoulder. "Or so help me, I'll go take care of this myself!" 

"Go where? And how?" Clark asked, catching Lex's wrists in his hands and leaning in against his lover, keeping him immobile but enjoying the way his squirms felt immensely. 

"Sadistic bastard!" Lex drove his ass back hard, forcing Clark in deeper, then pulled forward, fucking himself on his lover. 

Hearing Lex's shout, Sheri began scratching at the door and barking. 

"Sticks and stones and all that," Clark snickered, enjoying being able to make Lex this crazy. 

Lex groaned. "Great, we have accompaniment." Feeling Clark shift back a little, he reached back with one hand, grabbing his thigh. "If you stop now, so help me, I _will_ find a way to hurt you!" 

"And here I thought you'd be anxious to make sure she wasn't hurting herself. Since you aren't..." Clark rocked his hips forward and back, hearing Lex's grunt as he hit his prostate. 

"Oh god, yes!" Lex cried out, matching Clark's rhythm. "Sheri's fine; now just concentrate on me!" 

"Gladly." Saying that, Clark let go of Lex's wrists, winding one arm around the older man's waist to hold him close and sliding his other hand down to circle and stroke Lex's erection as he licked and nibbled at the long lines of his neck. 

Beyond coherent speech, Lex could only react, thrusting forward into the tight grip of Clark's hand then back onto the shaft impaling him, twisting and moaning his pleasure. 

"God, that's it. So good, so tight," Clark groaned, arching harder into Lex's body. "Come for me, let me feel it." After saying this, he latched onto the side of Lex's neck, worrying a deep purple bruise into existence. 

As if that had been all he was waiting for, Lex wailed Clark's name and convulsed in his arms, his climax ripping through him while the teenager continued to move inside him. 

Drawn over the edge by the older man's climax, Clark managed a couple more thrusts into Lex's spasming channel before giving himself over to his climax as well. He shuddered and braced them both against the wall with one hand, the other one still petting over Lex's stomach, feeling the water wash the thick droplets of semen away. 

Lex shivered, slowly straightening up so he could lean back against Clark, sighing when his lover slipped out of him. "Mmm, I've missed this," he murmured, turning his head to kiss the other man. "Hot water and you, my favorite combination." 

"If I was like you, I'd wonder which you liked more," Clark chuckled, licking the droplets of water off of Lex's mouth before delving inside with his tongue once again. "You're jealous of food; I should be jealous of water." 

"I am not jealous of food; I simply realize that you'd dump me for my cook in a second," Lex teased back. He'd opened his mouth to say more when a particularly ear-splitting howl from Sheri made him wince. "I think we'd better let her in before someone calls the SPCA on us." 

Clark shifted back away from Lex and leaned against the opposite wall of the shower, trying to disguise his sigh with a grin. "She's your dog, Nature-boy, go get her." 

Hearing the sigh, Lex pressed a kiss to his lips. "Hey, I'm just opening the door and coming right back. I just don't want her to deafen us with the howling. But I'm not done with you, Clarkbar." Pausing to wrap a towel around his waist in case Sheri was excited enough to jump on him--claws _hurt_!--Lex opened the door and was nearly bowled over by a furry tornado. 

Expressing her displeasure, Sheri stood in the middle of the bathroom, barking loudly, head turning back and forth between her two humans. 

Eyebrows winging upward as he caught sight of a disemboweled pillow on the floor outside the bathhouse, Clark shook his head. "Sheri, you need a hobby." 

Lex snickered. "I'm pretty sure she considers _us_ her hobby. Also that she's the one in charge around here. But I draw the line at sharing a shower with her, and the nutty thing _would_ jump in with us. She has a love affair with water." 

"So instead of barking out by the pool, she's going to be barking outside the shower door?" Clark asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing when Sheri started to lick Lex's leg to get the water droplets running down it. 

"What the--" Lex looked down, started to laugh, and scooped the puppy up into his arms. "You are one crazy dog," he said seriously, staring into the big brown eyes, only to laugh again when she licked his nose. Chuckling, he set her back on the floor and tossed his towel aside so he could step back into the shower. 

"Now then, where were we?" 

After glancing down at the floor of the shower, Clark shook his head but grinned. "Dealing with a sopping wet puppy?" he asked as Sheri slipped and slid around on the wet tile, trying to nip at the water falling from above her. 

It was only then that Lex realized that Sheri had slipped inside as well when he got back in, and he groaned as he looked down at the dripping dog. "There is something very wrong about the idea of showering with my dog." 

Clark nodded. "I have to agree with that. C'mon, pup." He bent over, scooped Sheri up and carried her back out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying her vigorously before setting her down on the floor again. "Stay here, silly." 

Lex hastily shut the door as Clark got back into the shower, not wanting a repeat. "Talk about a mood breaker," he chuckled, moving back into Clark's arms with a grin. "I think we'd better just clean up and move this to the bedroom. At least there she'll curl up and leave us be." 

"We hope." Clark managed to keep a serious expression on his face until Lex's eyes widened, then broke into laughter. "I bet she will, and then you can take care of _me_." 

"It will be my pleasure. And yours." Lex ran soapy hands over Clark, teasing and arousing as much as cleaning, while the hot water poured down on them. "You can stay all weekend, right?" 

Clark nodded before smiling, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. "Yup. Just have to be home Sunday afternoon to do chores - and bring you there for dinner." 

"Your mother really isn't happy unless she's feeding me, is she?" Lex chuckled softly, amused and bemused by the turn his life had taken in the last half year or so. "But to get back to my point, that means we don't have to get out of bed till Sunday afternoon. I still have to work on leaving you unable to walk." 

"Oh good, that means you'll have to walk Sheri later since I won't be able to walk," Clark laughed, pulling Lex under the showerhead to rinse them both off, then turning off the water. "And Mom's just used to Dad and me. If the men in her life aren't eating, she thinks they're sick." 

"Good thing I don't actually get sick. You'd all be hovering over me." Lex shuddered at the thought, knowing he'd be climbing the walls wanting to do things Clark wouldn't think he was up to. "But it's nice that you care that much," he admitted, opening the door and reaching for a towel. 

"Well, we do." Clark took the towel out of Lex's hand and began to dry him off. "Not that it's hard to do." 

"Lionel would disagree with that," Lex said with a harsh laugh. "But I think I prefer the Kent version of caring anyhow." He arched into Clark's touch as the younger man dried him, nearly purring like a cat being stroked. 

"Lionel can go fuck himself," Clark growled, setting the towel aside and reaching for one of the robes hanging on the hooks set into the wall. 

"He's probably frustrated enough to do it. After all, he usually went for _my_ lovers." Lex moved a little closer after picking Sheri up, cuddling her against his chest. 

"Hey." Clark stopped in the middle of drying himself off and wrapped his arms around Lex's waist, hugging him from behind. "You beat him, he's out of your life, and he's sure as hell never getting near me!" 

" _We_ beat him," Lex corrected, leaning back into Clark's embrace. "He never stood a chance against us together." He turned slightly to kiss Clark, then put Sheri down long enough to shrug into his robe. 

"Exactly." Clark finished drying off and pulled on his own robe, bending to gather up their clothes and waiting until Lex picked Sheri up again. "Bedroom now?" 

"Think we can make it that far?" Sheri picked that moment to bite at the lapel of his robe, making him laugh. "I guess we have to, thanks to her highness here. But once we get there..." He leered at Clark, blue eyes sparkling mischievously, his momentary depression already forgotten. 

"You have evil plans to take advantage of your young and innocent boyfriend?" Clark asked hopefully. Deciding that Lex was walking too slowly toward the door, he picked up his lover and his dog in his arms and zoomed them all up to Lex's bedroom. 

"Innocent?" Lex snorted. "I don't think so." He oophed slightly as Clark tossed him on the bed before he expected it, making Sheri bounce on his stomach before she moved to the foot of the bed. "However, I have plans to debauch my ever-so-willing boyfriend." Smiling faintly, eyes on Clark, he toyed with the tie of his robe, slowly unfastening it. 

"Lucky boyfriend," Clark murmured, shedding his robe and crawling up the length of the bed, hoping that Sheri was going to settle down now that she was with them. 

"Lucky me," Lex replied, spreading the robe open so that it framed him, only covering his arms. "Unless of course, he'd rather debauch me. Then again, he did say something about wanting to be fucked till he couldn't walk. Sounds like you'd better do the riding." His hands glided up over Clark's chest, stroking the firm muscles. 

"Plus the fact that he _just_ debauched you not fifteen minutes ago," Clark murmured, shifting back and rubbing his face against Lex's neck and down over his chest. "And riding, eh? Sounds good to me." He moved back again, licking his way down Lex's abdomen, trailing his tongue around then in the older man's belly button. 

Lex uttered a strangled yelp, biting it back to avoid getting Sheri excited again, arching upward. "God, stop teasing and bite me!" he growled, wanting the sting with the pleasure. 

Feeling the pup beginning to stir, Clark petted her until she calmed again, all the while nipping at the tender skin of Lex's lower stomach before closing his teeth down harder on the thin skin near his hip bone, his own cock jumping at the strangled groan his lover gave. 

"Bastard," Lex rasped, his pleasure increased by having to restrain his cries. Staring up into the green eyes, he reached for the bottle on the nightstand, slicking his fingers. "C'mere." 

Clark offered a slow smile in response and inclined his head again to leave a bite mark on Lex's other hip, directly opposite from the first red tooth imprints. 

"Why?" he rasped, crawling up Lex's body again to straddle his waist while staring down at him hotly. 

"So I can get you ready to ride me... unless you changed your mind?" Lex reached down, running the slick fingers of one hand over Clark's cock, pumping him slowly. 

"No - uh - no way." Hips canting forward, Clark rose up slightly, gasping as Lex ran his hands over the inside of his thighs then behind his balls, searching out the tight entrance to his body with unerring precision. 

"Glad to hear it... this is one of my favorite things." Lex hooked his finger slightly, the position somewhat awkward, but he found what he was looking for. "Mmm, have I mentioned how much I love that sound you make? You yip." 

"I-I yip?" Clark's whole body spasmed when Lex rubbed his prostate again, and he heard himself make just the sound his lover had described. "Great..." 

"It's cute." Lex snickered, not about to tell Clark--at least not at this moment--that half the reason he could never discipline Sheri was that her yip reminded him of Clark's. 

"Cute?" Clark groaned. "I was hoping for hot." He arched up then back down again, riding his lover's finger. "More..." 

"You're always hot. I like cute. You're my own personal Clark bear." Despite the conversation, most of Lex's focus was on the physical as he added another finger, teasing his lover with the hint of the fullness he really wanted. 

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Clark's eyes closed, and he rocked up and back, whimpering quietly when it still wasn't everything he wanted. 

Watching him, Lex's gaze heated still more, and he shifted his grip to Clark's hips, urging him back until he was rubbing against the tight opening. 

"Take me inside you," he whispered, watching Clark's face. 

Unable to answer, Clark let himself sink downward, giving a low moan as he was stretched and opened then filled by Lex's solid erection. Whimpering, he clenched his muscles around the thick flesh, moving only the tiniest bit before Lex's cock hit his prostate and he saw stars. 

Lex slowly sat up, stomach muscles rippling as he rose, and he shed the robe as he did. Fully naked, he pressed belly to belly against his lover, mouth seeking and finding its mate as they both moaned at the pleasure of the position. 

"Oh my God," Clark gasped, Lex's movements sending arrows of pleasure through his body. "That feels..." He circled an arm behind the other man's back, supporting Lex so that he didn't have to strain to do it himself, all the while raising and lowering himself as much as possible without losing the feeling of fullness within himself and the delicious friction on his erection. 

"Hot. Tight. Full. Incredible." Lex offered several suggestions in a breathless rasp, his head falling back on his shoulders as he took several deep breaths, fighting to keep control when all he wanted to do was pound into Clark until they both came. Trusting Clark to hold him, he moved his hands to his lover's ass, pulling their bodies more tightly together. 

"Uh huh..." Giving up trying to speak, Clark closed his mouth on Lex's throat, sucking and biting a hot bruise into existence and flexing his ass under his lover's fingers, tightening his ass down around him as they moved together. 

Moaning incoherently, Lex rocked into the other man, claiming him, loving him, their bodies slapping together. Eyes opening, he stared into his lover's, watching him as their pleasure peaked, and he convulsed, seed flowing inside Clark. 

The moment he felt Lex spasm inside him, Clark gasped, his stomach growing warm and wet as he came, his whole body shuddering with the force of his climax. Once they'd both recovered somewhat, he eased Lex back down to the mattress and sprawled out on top of him, pushing up to smile in a fully pleasured way at his lover. In a second, however, the smile turned to a perplexed look, and he slowly looked back over his shoulder. 

Pretty sure he didn't want to know what had happened, Lex closed his eyes momentarily, arms tightening around Clark. "What has she done now?" he asked with resignation. 

"She's chewing on my big toe," Clark answered before giving in and beginning to giggle. "It really tickles." 

Lex stared at him, slowly shaking his head. "So much for basking in the afterglow," he sighed. "Reach down and bring her up here. Apparently we've ignored her for as long as she's prepared to allow." 

"C'mere you," Clark groaned, stretching back and to the side to grab Sheri, depositing her on Lex's chest then sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover the older man's tender parts in case she decided to jump on him. "Man, I'm glad we can never have kids if this is what they're like," he sighed even as he rolled her to her back on Lex's chest and rubbed her plump belly. 

Lex snickered. "I'll remind you of that the day we sign the adoption papers." Even if Clark didn't, he remembered the other man asking Martha if she wanted to be a grandmother, and although Clark had been kidding at the time, Lex was pretty sure that at some point he'd be dealing with a miniature person in their lives. Hopefully he wouldn't be as big a pushover as he was with Sheri. Sighing softly, he petted her, laughing when she snapped playfully at his fingers. 

Clark's eyebrows rose, and he gave a sickly smile. "Yeah, right, whatever. Us as dads, that's totally scary." Sheri rolled off Lex and onto the bed, immediately grabbing hold of the end of a sheet and growling as she tugged at it. "Ooo, fierce attack dog you have there, Lexy." 

"Not for a long time yet," Lex said calmly before starting to laugh at Sheri's antics. "Don't make fun of my dog, you alien invader." He pulled on the sheet, indifferent to any damage that might be done, just having fun playing with her. 

"Knowing her parents, not ever," Clark laughed, crawling around behind Lex and snickering as he watched the fierce tug of war between canine and owner. "And who are you calling an alien invader?" 

Lex had actually been referring to the two of them as parents, but he let the topic drop, sensing it made Clark uneasy. "I'm calling you an alien, you Kryptonian. You certainly conquered me." 

"That was a rough one. You rolled over and bared your belly faster than Sheri does." 

"I most certainly did not," Lex retorted, vaguely insulted. "I held out for _months_ until _you_ seduced _me_ in my own pool!" 

Clark looked mournful. "I'm the devil, aren't I? Satan incarnate." 

"Lucifer," Lex corrected. "The most beautiful angel, and a temptation to sin. Good thing I like sinning." He kissed Clark, pulling back with a strangled yelp when Sheri noticed the leather band wrapped around his wrist and tried to chew on it, getting his skin. 

"No, Sheri! That's not a chew toy!" 

Frowning as he examined the red mark on Lex's wrist, Clark picked up the pup and tapped her on the nose. "No biting people, missy." 

Sheri whimpered, her tail tucking between her legs, and Lex had to look away, trying not to laugh at her pitiful demeanor. 

"God. Here." Setting the pup on the bed between them, Clark rolled over and fished one of her chew toys out from under the bed. "Here, try this instead." 

"Tough guy. Uh huh. The disciplinarian. Suuuuure." Lex smirked at him. 

"Fuck you, Krillin. Next time I let her chew on you." 

"Aww, you're even cuter than she is when you pout." Lex caught the slightly protruding lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently, then licked Clark's mouth. 

"Gee thanks, I think," Clark said once he could speak again. "Bet I still lose out to her whine though." He grinned slightly at the last. 

"God, I hope so! I'd hate to have you start doing that. I'd never win an argument again." 

"You mean you do now?" 

Lex glared at him and pointedly rolled to his side, back to Clark. 

Clark cocked his head to the side, eyebrows raised as his grin slowly grew. "Oooo, pretty..." Saying this, he bent until his face was even with Lex's ass so that he could nip at it. "My favorite chew toy." 

Lex yelped and jumped, quickly rolling to his back to stare at Clark. "You are insane. Fortunately, I do love you, so I'll just have to accept it. God, I am so owned... by both of you," he added, glancing down at the puppy ferociously gnawing on her toy. 

"I love you too, baby," Clark grinned, reclining back against the pillows and holding his arms out, waiting for Lex to move into them. 

Smiling the soft smile that only Clark inspired, Lex shifted into his lover's embrace, relaxing happily. 

Clark ran a finger over the collar on Lex's neck then the one on his own. "If you're owned, so am I, and I've never felt better about anything." 


End file.
